


A Different Kind of Family Reunion

by cptbalthasar



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Reunion, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptbalthasar/pseuds/cptbalthasar
Summary: Sarah Haught is visiting Nicole in Purgatory





	1. Speaking of the devil

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic and english is not my mother tongue. Every kind of criticism is welcome.

It has been raining the entire day in Purgatory. Streets are empty and only a few cars are parked near the Police Station where Nicole is working right now. Some of the Officers are on patrol, watching out that animals are not stucked somewhere due to the heavy raining. Nicole is sitting in front of her desk doing some paperwork’s which couldn’t be done the last few weeks due to some Revenant attacks that had everybody occupied.

«So, Johnson this is like what? The third-time drunk driving in one month…» Nicole speaks to herself while filling out the report to give it to Sheriff Nedley. She looks back absently to the window, watching the rain splashing against the window and raindrops slowly connecting to each other like missing puzzles. «Well, good thing I washed the car yesterday…» she sighs and looks back at her paperwork and takes a short look at her watch 16:51. The second hand slowly moves to its destination, mocking her, that time as much as she wants to, it moves at its own pace. A quote from her favourite writer comes to her mind «calendars and clocks exist to measure time, but that signifies little because we all know an hour can seem as eternity or pass in a flash, according to how we spend it», how right was Michael Ende.

It wasn’t typical for Nicole to want to leave the Police Station as soon as possible, but things changed. As far as for Nicole, she always wanted to be a cop, a good cop. Helping the people and do everything what was possible to make it a safe space for everybody where they can live in peace. But now so many things changed, that somehow, she doesn’t know how to be a good cop and protect the people at the same time. The fine line which for her where clear at the beginning of her career are now blurred and seemed impossible to be distinguished anymore.

She doesn’t like to think back, her past is trapped in a chest, the key thrown into the river hoping to never come back to the surface but sometimes it does. Flashbacks, memories, smells and little sentences that makes her think about her past. Lost in a world, where she, very young knew that something was different. That she wasn’t like the rest of the girls, that she tried to be one of them only to hurt herself and wishing for a short life. How soon she started to drink or do drugs, just to get these feelings away from her even if it only lasted for a few hours, those hours where heaven in the eyes of Nicole.

Again, she takes a short look at her watch, 16:52. «Well… time goes by. » again talking to herself her voice slightly frustrated. She signed the report to fine Mr. Johnson «Like it would hold you back to not get back in the car and drive drunk» and puts the report in the right shelf. She puts her hands to her face and slowly rubs her eyes. It has been a long week and her body was slowly showing some symptoms. Her right-hand moves to the next report and looks with one eye what the case is about. «Oh great, another drunk driver. Must be my lucky day today. » She puts her left hand to her neck and slowly massage the stiff muscles while she fills the report with the right hand. Not really concentrated, then let’s be honest after more than 10 Cases about drunk driving she knows nearly without looking what fields must be filled out. Another short peak to her watch indicating her that it’s now 16:55. She sighs again, not clear anymore how often she did it today and goes back to her report.

When the clock hits 17:00 Nicole stands up, she puts all the paper in the right shelf and puts her jacket on. On those rainy day’s she really misses her Stetson but well you can’t have everything in life. She is happy with her new uniform which makes her look stronger, self-secure and a little bit sexier. She walks out of the office, not bothering to say goodbye to anybody. As soon as she opens the front door, she inhales the fresh chilly air and looks around. What she always does, trained in the Academy and may stick forever with her. She walks slowly to her car, not bothering about the rain. As soon as she reached the car, she opens it and enters in the driving seat, closing the door behind her and have a short look on the backseat just to make sure that she was alone in the car.

 

She grabs her phone which is in her front pocket of the jacket. As she unlocks the phone, a picture of Waverly in a beautiful flower dress appears, smiling at her like a child on Christmas Eve. Her smile is contagious and automatically a brief smile appears on Nicole’s face. She dialled Waverly’s number and holds her phone to her right ear, hoping to hear her Girlfriends cheering voice «Hi this is Waverly, leave a message! » she sighs briefly «Hey babe, listen I’m done with my shift and I thought that maybe we could hang out at my place? Call me when you hear my voicemail. Love you». She puts her phone back into her pocket and starts the engine. After a brief second, she turns the engine off and looks at her reflection in the mirror «Well, I could go to Shorty’s for a little drink. » She puts the car keys back into her pocket, getting out of the car and heading to Shorty’s.

She opened Shorty’s door just to make again the same brief check left and right to see who was at Shorty’s. Seems like only heavy rain can hold People back from this Bar. Rosita is the only one here, cleaning some tables while moving her hips slightly to the music. Who knew Rosita liked Thelonious Monk, but to be honest. We don’t even know our self how could it be possible to know somebody else.

Nicole walks slowly to the Bar, trying not to make any noises, enjoying the calmness of a semi lonely bar and some good old-fashioned music. Rosita turns around and with a slightly shocked look to Nicole.

„Well Officer, what a surprise. Most of our clients are now at home with their beloved one’s “she smiles slightly putting one hand to her hip.

„Yeah, well. I’m just here for a short drink and then I’ll go“ Nicole response back, looking at the bottles that Shorty has to offer.

„Well Nicole, what can I bring you?“ Rosita walks back behind the Bar and positions herself in front of Nicole.

„Irish Coffee please“ Nicole says while shifting her weight to the edge of the bar.

„Sure, Irish Coffee it shall be Officer Haught.“ Rosita walks to the coffee machine while she prepares the drink for Nicole.

After the drink and saying goodbye to Rosita. Nicole is heading back to her car. The rain didn’t stop and was hitting the streets with the same force as before she went to Shorty’s. Nicole is for the second time in her car now, starting the engine while all of sudden the door from the front passenger opens and a woman sit’s next to Nicole.

„Hey Niky, did you miss me?“ the stranger said to Nicole. Tall woman with brown hair, tied to a pony. Her face has the same contour as Nicole’s only her brown eyes differ from Nicole’s one.

„Sarah? What are you doing here?“ Nicole asked with a mix of surprise and anger.

„Well, I wanted to visit my big sister. Hope that isn’t a problem for you right?“ Sarah asked, slightly amused by the look on Nicole’s face. How she loved to make her big sister angry.

„There is a device called mobile phone Sarah, how about you try to call me before you just enter in my City“ Nicole fired back, her eyes getting smaller fixing on the young woman.

„Oh _pardonne-moi_ , it wasn’t my intention to bother the big cop and her _city_ “ Sarah answered while looking around „It seems like your big city is AFK, what Niky?“ looking back at Nicole while she lifts one eyebrow.

„I will not ask you again. What are you doing here?“ Nicole’s right hand making a fist.

„Can we go to your place and talk? I don’t want to stay longer than necessary in your little cop car.“ Sarah’s look changed and a sadness appeared in her voice.

„Whatever, but it better be a good reason“ while saying those words, Nicole starts the engine and drives to her house.

It doesn’t take a minute after entering Nicole house, where Sarah starts „Soo how’s Shay?“, standing in the living room waiting for Nicole to offer her to sit.

„We’re getting divorced. What do you want Sarah?“ Nicole answered, standing now in front of Sarah.

„Oh wow, too bad you would have been a good mix you know. Since you cop equals a lot injuries, she’s a Doc and can fix you for free?“ A pause that seemed like an eternity forces Sarah to continue her talking „Okay, listen Niky, I don’t know how to tell you that….“

 – „How about you just start talking?“ Nicole fired back, crossing her arms and staring at her sister.

„Well you must be a hella fun at parties what?“ Sarah replied looking around the house.

„Sarah, I don’t like to repeat myself…“ The threat was clear, and Nicole’s posture showed that the little gameplay from Sarah should better end now.

„Donnie is getting married.“ Sarah is now walking to the bookshelf, with her index finder touching every bookcase. „He’s not allowed to invite you.“ Sarah’s eyes wander from the books to her sister’s eyes.

„You didn’t have to come to tell me that.“ Nicole’s answered callously.

„Niky, you know that Donnie doesn’t have a problem with your lifestyle, he’s j..“-„This is not a lifestyle Sarah.“ Nicole interrupted Sarah.

„Yeah yeah, I know. It’s your life got it. But you know he would love to have you at his wedding. It’s just complicated, y‘know with momma and poppa.“


	2. Since it was so nice…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what would be a party without Waverly?

“Can we please not do this right now?” Nicole asked while supporting her weight on her working desk. “I’m tired, I’ve had some very stressful weeks behind me and I’m really not in the mood for this kind of conversation.” Nicole’s eyes fixed to the window, not wanting to look at her sister right now. 

“Sure, no problem. I just, you know, thought that you shouldn’t be informed by somebody else about Donnie’s wedding and I wanted to visit you anyway.” Sarah slowly walked to her sister, wanting to give her some comfort knowing that this whole situation wasn’t easy for Nicole although she always tried to act strong, in the inside she was fragile. 

“Don’t. Please.” Nicole’s eyes looked pleading into Sarah’s. “How about a beer?” Nicole tried to change the subject. 

“Well, it would be very rude to say no wouldn’t it?” – “Yeah, it would be typical you Sarah” Nicole responded while walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge. The content in the fridge confirmed the lack of time to do any grocery shopping lately. “I only have Miller.” 

– “Well, how do they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.” Nicole smiled while opening the bottles and handing one to Sarah. They both went to the couch and sat down.

Time past. Nicole enjoying the company of her younger sister, she totally forgot her mobile phone in her jacket. “I have to go to the restroom, take another beer if you want to ok?” Nicole standing up from the couch and heading upstairs to the bathroom. 

“You know me so well, how could I resist a cold blond beer.” Sarah answered while walking to the fridge and taking another beer.

Ding Dong

Sarah’s mouth attached to the bottle while looking to the clock in the kitchen. “Jesus Christ, nothing is holy anymore… for sure one of those “Oh Officer Haught my cat is sitting on a tree, please help me”-citizen” Sarah said to herself while walking to the front door. 

“Hey you didn’t repl…Who are you?” Waverly asked shocked about seeing another woman in Nicole’s house. 

“Ehm well, I don’t know if in this city things are done differently, but you rang the bell and I opened the door. So the question “Who are you?” shouldn’t be asked by you but actually from me.” Sarah answered a little bit annoyed and well to be honest a little tipsy. 

“Where is Nicole?” Waverly asked, not caring about the sassy comment from the tall beautiful woman in front of her. 

“Humour is not a thing here what? She’s in the bathroom. Do you want to..” without letting Sarah finish her sentences, Waverly passed by and walked directly into the house. “..come in…” – 

“Nicole?!” Waverly shouted into the house. 

“Oh…ups…well this is going to be hard to explain. Hey smol! Listen, there is a little misunderstanding here.” Sarah walked to Waverly. 

“Don’t you dare come near me. Or I will show you what I can do with a stick.” Waverly said to Sarah with a warning voice. 

“Okay, calm down Golum. I don’t want to start a fight with you. I’m Sarah. Nicole’s sister? Like you know sharing the same blood? Not having any sexual activities with each other because first of all it would be very illegal and second ugh disgusting?” Sarah raised both of her hands, hoping that it would sent a signal to Waverly that she didn’t want to fight. 

“You are Nicole’s sister? But your hair…and you look…” 

– “Skinny? Well thanks for the compliment. Happens after a good old-fashioned breakup, but spoiler alert, the pounds come back like a bitch. And the hair? Well you know typical breakup stuff. Like my coiffeur always says change your hair colour and it will automatically change your life.”

“Babe?” Nicole ran downstairs, knowing that Waverly seeing another woman in her house may have been the cause of Waverly yelling her name. “I can explain, it’s my s…“

– “Sister, I know.” Waverly looked shocked between Sarah and Nicole, not believing what her eyes are seeing. “You didn’t tell me that Sarah is here. Didn’t you…” Waverly stopped abruptly not knowing why Nicole didn’t tell her about her sister being in Purgatory. 

“No, it’s not like that. She surprised me. It wasn’t planned or anything. I would have told you.” Nicole replied, while touching Waverly’s right arm. 

“Okay, can we have a short commercial break here?” Sarah interrupted both lovebirds while making the break time hand gesture. “Jesus this feels like a Spanish soap opera. “ her eyes wandered between Nicole and Waverly while taking a sip from her beer. “I’m one of those relatives that didn’t get the whole concept about perfect timing. So apparently, you are dating a very very tiny human being? Or are all the people here tiny? Oh my god is this like a” 

– “Sarah! Shut up will you!” Nicole interrupted before Sarah could get into further detail. 

“And apparently I don’t know when to shut up.” Sarah’s puppy eyes fixed Nicole’s knowing that she would forgive her sister while having this look on her face. “You know what? I will go for a walk and have a look…at…you know…trees and yeah stuff...” Sarah continued talking while at the same time walked to the front door. 

“I’m so sorry Waverly. She took me by surprise and I totally forgot to call you and…” Waverly interrupted Nicole while putting her index finger on Nicole’s lips. 

“Shh… it’s okay. I was worried that something happened.” Waverly’s eyes wandered from Nicole’s eyes to her lips only to go back to Nicole’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

– “Yeah, it’s just… family you know?” Nicole replied while closing her eyes, hoping that Waverly didn’t saw the distressed look in her eyes. 

“Hey, I’m here. Don’t shut me out please?” Waverly took a step forward. “I will be by your side no matter what babe.”


	3. Vivere in Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah being...you know Sarah, and Nicole trying to keep her calm in front of Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would appreciate feedback from you guys. I can only improve if you tell me what you don't like about my story.

Waverly pressed her body against Nicole’s and kissing her lips tenderly. “I really want to tell you what is going on right now, but with my sister being here I don’t want to discuss this…” Nicole answered, still half drunk from the sweet kiss Waverly gave her.

“Hey, it’s okay. I can leave and you come to my place when you have time.” Waverly replied, trying not to make a disappointing face in front of her girlfriend. 

“No, please. I…I need you to be by my side now…more then ever...I mean only if it’s okay for you.” Nicole replied, holding the waist of her girlfriend with both hand.

“Hey… sure I’m here. Always, no matter what you need. Don’t be scared to tell me what you need from me Nicole. I will not run away from this… from us. Never” Waverly answered while her hands wandered from Nicole’s waist to her cheeks.

“I know… It’s just… So many things happened... So fast… I just…” Nicole tried to hold back her tears, although it seems impossible. The pressure from the last weeks still lingering in her body, mind and soul.

“I know. I’m here. I. Will. Not. Go. Away. Baby, I.. I love you so much… I want to be your backup okay?” Waverly’s reference to Police slang made Nicole smile.

“You are more then a backup baby, trust me. You are my everything.” While speaking those words Nicole’s lips came close to Waverly’s lips.

“Hey guys, you know what. It’s actually very cold here. And I think I saw a bear…” Sarah spoke while she entered the living room. “Oh… Am I disturbing something right now?”  
– “You? Disturbing? Never Sarah...” Nicole replied quite annoyed about the disturbance from her sister.

“Woops…. Oh look what time it is... It’s time to get back to the hotel for me I guess. So who is driving me back to the hotel? I mean unless Purgatory is sooooo modern that it has a bus line? Then I will wait at the next bus station.” Sarah said those words while doing a rotation in the living room. 

“I’ll drive you to the Hotel” Waverly answered without looking to Nicole, knowing that she wouldn’t want Waverly to do this.

“Waverly, I will drive my sister back to the Hotel. You don’t have to do this” Nicole tried to talk Waverly out of this unnecessary obligation.

“I want to. I mean, in the mean time you can shower and cook dinner? Since you know, forgot to answer your phone?” Waverly knew how to make Nicole feel guilty so well.

“I… Yes.. I mean I could do this, but only if it’s okay for Sarah.” Nicole replied quite perplex, looking to Sarah.

“Don’t worry. I mean it’s not like your girlfriend will kill me right? I mean… she’s not…” Sarah making a circling motion of the index finger at her temple.

“Sarah! No! She’s not!” Nicole replied, trying to hold her temper back. Her sister really knew how to make Nicole go nuts.

“Okay! Okay.” Sarah answered, her eyes now fixed at Waverly. “I mean no offense. But hey… you never know, right?”  
– “Yeah, that’s true.” Waverly replied. Trying to understand the relationship of the sisters and in addition trying to understand the strange humour from Sarah.

“You know what. I will wait outside. And you two can, you know talk.” Sarah winked while walking to the front door.

“I come back okay? And we will eat dinner together and talk.” Waverly said to her girlfriend, while pressing her body to Nicole’s. 

“Yeah.” Nicole replied with a small smile. “What do you want for dinner?”

– “You.” Waverly replied within a second, taking Nicole by surprise. “I mean… only if you want to… I know we didn’t like…had the time for… you know… and if you need time it’s totally okay for me. We don’t have to…” Waverly hastily tried to explain herself, it really had been a few difficult weeks. Lack of sleep, food, water and sex.

“Hey..no, I really would like to. I mean…only if you want to. I don’t want to put pressure on you. It’s not like, we have to do it.” Nicole tried to obtain her needs.

“Shhhh…” Waverly put her index finger on Nicole’s lips. “How about, I drive now your sister back to the Hotel and then we will see what happens.” Waverly stroking Nicole’s lips slowly, memorizing the structure of Nicole’s lips.

“Yeah, I like that.” Nicole absently replied, not really taking note about what Waverly said to her.

“Good, I will go now.” Waverly said, pressing her body close to Nicole.

“Okay… Call me when you drop her off, please?” Nicole asked while her eyes are fixed on Waverly’s lips.

“As always baby.” Waverly replied and giving Nicole a sweet delicate kiss on her lips. Waverly turned around and moves to the front door.

“So what, are we going? It’s so cold that my nipples could cut glass right now.” Sarah made a comment while turning her body to Waverly who opened the front door.

“Ehh… yes. We can go now.” Waverly replied, not really knowing how she should react to Sarah’s joke. She had indeed a very strange humour.

After both entered the car and Waverly started to drive to the Hotel, a awkward silence appeard in the car.

“You know, I hate this. This silence, not knowing what to say or not to say. I mean come on, you sure do have some questions, right? Ask them. I could be dead tomorrow, so this is your lucky chance. I mean come on it’s not like I could escape now right?” Sarah tried to break the silence, god how she hated silence. It made her think about a lot of stuff, and she hated to think about stuff.

“No, I don’t. Nicole will tell me everything, when she’s ready.” Waverly answered, concentrating on the wet streets.

“Well, you will wait centuries my dear.” Sarah replied, still not comfortable with the silence.


	4. Past, Present, Passenger

Waverly was driving now for more then fifteen minutes. No words have been spoken since the last comment from Sarah. Waverly concentrated driving to the only Hotel that Purgatory has while Sarah looked out of the car window.

“You and Niky are dating.” Sarah said, it wasn’t a question but a statement to herself. “How long are you dating?” Sarah looked to Waverly, her eyes still fixed to the road.

“4 month. Well 4 Month and 15 days.” Waverly answered with her typical cheery voice.

Sarah’s eyes went back to the window. How long it was that she and Nicole didn’t talk to each other. It felt longer then 2 years. Nicole got married in Vegas, went to Police Academy, graduated and then fled to Purgatory, far away from her hometown. Sarah only knew that she got married to Shay because Shay sent her an email from Nicole’s email account with the wedding picture. The car abruptly stopped and so did her mind.

“Here we are.” Waverly said, while looking at Sarah.

“Yeah, thank you for driving. And sorry… y’know for the scene at Niky’s house and all.” Sarah tried to apologize in her typical strange manner, opened the door and got out of the car, not waiting for Waverly’s response. Sarah opened the hotel room door and felt face forward to the bed. “Oh, sweet child of mine.” She said to the bed, this whole trip to Purgatory was exhausting her. After a couple of minutes, she slowly rolled to her back, starring at the roof “Who said it’s going to be easy.”

 ------

Waverly looked at Sarah’s silhouette while she disappeared into the hotel. “Well, what a gentlewoman you are.” Waverly said to herself while reaching for her phone. She dialled Nicole’s number and pressed the loud speaker button while starting the engine of her car. She didn’t speed anymore like before, it felt strange to have Nicole’s sister in her car and not really knowing what to talk about. Nicole briefly mentioned her relationship with her family and in particular with her sister but she didn’t mention that Sarah was indeed a little bit strange even for Purgatory.  
“Nicole Haught here, please leave a message after the tone.” Nicole’s voice brought Waverly back to reality, she hung up without leaving a message on her voicemail.

“Oh… wait until we have our five-month anniversary Officer Haught. You are so getting a belt case for your phone as a present from me.”

 ------

In the meantime, Nicole was sitting on the porch, taking a sip of her beer. How much she loved the nature, it was so calm and peaceful and even her troubled soul seemed to get a little bit of peace. She was thinking about her sister being here in Purgatory, analysing the reason why she was here. Donnie’s weeding couldn’t be the reason, it was a massive thing not be invited to her own brother’s wedding, but she already had experience with not being invited to certain family related occasion’s. And after what her family did to her when her grandmother died. A brief memory of the text message she got from her mother came to Nicole’s mind _“Nanna is dead. We already buried her. Don’t bother to come.”_ She closed her eyes for a second and turned her face to the left, hoping to get the memory out of her system. She sighed while opening her eyes, standing up and walking back into the house as if she could run away from her memory.

 ------

Waverly finally arrived back to Nicole’s house. Her face automatically lighted up, she was indeed very happy to be with Nicole, even if the last few weeks weren’t that easy. Thinking about the last weeks made Waverly sighed but only for a short second until she reminded herself that her beautiful girlfriend was waiting for her. She grabbed her bag and got out of her car, heading to Nicole’s house.

Waverly pressed the bell with her index finger, the sound of the bell could be heard from the inside of the house and a short second later food steps.

The door opened and the red hair opened the door while smiling at Waverly as she has seen an angel. “Hey baby” Nicole said to Waverly while leaning her body against the doorframe.

“Hey Officer, can I come in?” Waverly asked with a smirk on her face and her head tilted to the side.

“Always. How about you use the key I gave you to my house?” Nicole asked, whiled pushing her body from the doorframe and automatically giving Waverly access to entering the house.

“I will, eventually.” Waverly said smiling at Nicole.


	5. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a steamy scene

Waverly passed Nicole and walked to the living room. “You sister huh?” Waverly said, afraid to ask more not knowing how Nicole would react.

 

“Yeah.” Nicole’s short reply indicating that indeed she didn’t want to go further into the discussion right now. “How about we enjoy this evening and tomorrow I will tell you everything that you want?” Nicole slowly approached Waverly, her right hand reaching for Waverly’s right shoulder. “I know you have a lot of questions. But not tonight yes?” Nicole continued while her hand wandered from her shoulder to Waverly’s hand.

 

Waverly didn’t say much but rather closed her eyes and nod with her head, enjoying Nicole’s tenderness. It felt like eternity for Waverly, god, how good it felt to be touched by Nicole. Waverly herself mimicked Nicole’s gesture. She felt Nicole’s eyes wandering, looking at her, admiring her. Waverly put her typical disarming smile on as she looked into Nicole’s eyes, knowing exactly how much it affects the ginger woman.

 

“Are you hungry Waves?” Nicole asked while staring at Waverly, her voice deeper than usual and her eyes showing a small hint of desire. Her right hand now resting on Waverly’s cheek.

 

“I am.” Waverly replied while leaning into Nicole’s soft hand. “I missed you so much.” She whispered to Nicole, not sure if she heard it and really caring about it.

 

“I’m here to stay baby, not going anywhere.” Nicole thumb now stroking her girlfriend’s cheek. “Why don’t we move this conversation upstairs?”

 

Without saying a word, Waverly took Nicole’s hand and went with her upstairs. As soon as she arrived Nicole’s bedroom door, she abruptly stopped. Her body tensed, after those many weeks with absent of making love, Waverly got nervous like the first time they became intimated with each other. Her mind stopped brusquely when she felt Nicole’s hand wrapped around her waist and pulling her to Nicole’s front.

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want Wave.” Nicole said while her head rested on Waverly’s shoulder. “Netflix has some new documentary’s that we can watch. What do you think?” Slowly caressing Wavely’s abs.

 

Waverly turned around, stroking now Nicole’s upper body and leaning to Nicole to give her a soft kiss on her lips. Her right hand now holding Nicole’s neck while deepen the kiss. Waverly smiled into the kiss when she heard a small moan escaping from Nicole’s mouth. Waverly pressed her body against Nicole’s wanting to feel as much as possible of the sweet warm of Nicole’s body. Intoxicated by the kisses and touches, Waverly lost for a short moment her balance, so that Nicole had to press them against the door while not breaking the kiss. Waverly reflexively pressed her right palm against the door trying to give herself some hold. Nicole now attacking her neck with sweet short kisses, knowing that Nicole would not go further until Waverly either said or did something. She never thought that consent could be so sexy, but with Nicole it seemed that everything was sexy. Waverly’s hand was now back to Nicole’s neck, holding herself onto Nicole while with the left hand she opened the door to the bedroom.

 

The creaking sound, made Nicole to detach her mouth from Waverly’s neck. Her eyes wandered between the now half open door and Waverly’s eyes. “Are you sure?” Nicole asked not really hearing herself since her heart was beating so loud she could hear it herself.

 

“Yeah…” Waverly replied, pulling Nicole with her hand which was still resting on Nicole’s neck into the bedroom. In the bedroom Waverly took her hand away from Nicole’s neck and took some steps back. As soon as she reached the centre of the bedroom, her hands went up to her blouse, removing each button slowly while her eyes never leaving Nicole’s. As soon as she finished unbuttoning her blouse, Waverly removed it and let it slide to the floor, still not breaking the eye contact with Nicole. Her hands now resting on her belt-buckle while she shyly smiled.

 

Nicole broke out of her gaze the moment that Waverly stopped moving. Her heart beating even faster then before and the heat coming from her body making it impossible to think straight. Her tongue liking over her dry lips, while her eyes rested on Waverly upper body. Her feet having a mind of their own walking slowly to Waverly and stopped when Nicole could feel Waverly’s breath on her. Nicole put a strand of Waverly’s hair behind her ear and kissed softly her forehead.

Waverly automatically leaned in, enjoying the softness of Nicole’s lips on her forehead. Her hands moved now to the hem of Nicole’s shirt and slowly pulling it up. Not wanting to lose Nicole’s soft lips on her but at the same time wanting more skin on skin contact. As soon as Nicole’s shirt was removed from her, Waverly attached her lips onto Nicole’s desperately kissing her. The smell of daffodils lingers on Nicole’s body. This smell was intoxicating Waverly, she is already feeling drunk from the heated kisses, soft moans and warm body of her girlfriend. Those moment made Waverly want to stop time, just be here with Nicole. Never leaving the bedroom, ignoring all the problems that were outside just waiting for them and simply be.

 

Nicole’s hands resting on Waverly’s waist, pushing her softly into the direction of the bed not wanting to break the contact.

 

Waverly felt the edge of the bed to late on her legs, so that she felt with her butt onto the bed breaking the contact to Nicole. For a short moment Waverly tried to understand what just happened only to get distracted again by Nicole’s abs. Soon her lips where on Nicole’s stomach kissing it softly, feeling the muscles contracting against her lips and her girlfriend quietly moaning in approval of Waverly’s kisses. Waverly’s hand was on the hem of Nicole’s sweatpants, pulling them a little bit down while kissing every new revealed skin. After a few minutes kissing those sweets spots, Waverly removed Nicole’s sweatpants leaving her only in underwear. Waverly’s eyes wandered from Nicole’s legs up to her face, admiring the precious view of her girlfriend.

 

Nicole went to her knee’s, never leaving Waverly’s eyes. Her hands resting on Waverly’s thighs, slowly moving up to her waist while making slow circles with her thumbs. Nicole leaned to Waverly and captured her lips for a soft kiss. In the meantime, Nicole’s hand moved to her belt, opened the belt buckle and unbutton Waverly’s pants. She gave Waverly one last kiss before looking into her eyes, searching for approval only to find desire.


	6. Reaching Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me, it's my first written sex scene

Waverly nods slightly while she smiles at Nicole. 

Confirmation enough for Nicole to kiss Waverly again, this time a little stronger than before, so that Waverly lost her balance and falls on the bed. Nicole bends over capturing Waverly’s lips with hers again this time the kiss got hotter and more passionate then before. Nicole pulls Waverly’s tight Jeans off and throws them to the ground. 

The only clothes left on their bodies now are underwear. Nicole’s hands are hovering over the upper body of Waverly until her hands reach Waverly’s breasts. Gently Nicole massages Waverly’s breasts over her bra. Waverly’s chest automatically lifted by the caresses of Nicole. How much she missed these touches, how long it had been, it felt like an eternity, but her body reacted mechanically to the touches of her girlfriend.

Nicole's right thigh was now between Waverly's legs, causing a slight pressure between Waverly's legs. She places her weight on the left side of her body in order not to impose Waverly with her weight, and giving her also more control over the whole situation. Control was something Nicole missed, the last few weeks and today's visit from her sister showed her again that she could not control everything, could not put everything on the right tracks and sometimes unfortunately could not decide in which train she must hop in. 

She moved her right hand up from Waverly’s chest up to her girlfriend’s neck and pulled her Waverly closer to her to intensify the kiss. Meanwhile, Nicole's left hand went to Waverly's back and opened the bra with a skilful grip. 

Nicole slips softly on Waverly's lower lip as her right hand slid from the neck to the bra strap and slowly moved it away from her shoulder, only to allow her hand to continue her journey until she reached Waverly's hand. She grabbed Waverly's hand and pulled it up, so that it was now above Waverly's head lying on the bed tightly wrapped with Nicole's hand.

"I love you so much Waves." Nicole stopped kissing Waverly for a second to confess her love to her girlfriend. The last time she said those words may not have been in an appropriate situation but never less it could have been the last time.

"God…. Nik ... I ... I love you too." Waverly replied completely out of her mind, trapped in her own world, where only Nicole and she existed. Waverly's right hand wandered from Nicole's hip to her back, leaving slight scratches as a reminder of this night behind. She wanted Nicole to have a memento of today.

Nicole groaned as Waverly's fingers scratched her back. Every little, though painful, contact from Waverly felt so good for Nicole. She felt her body longing for this closeness. For a brief moment, Nicole broke off from her lover and leaned forward, with a smooth hand movement, she opened her own bra and let it fall on the floor next to the bundle of clothes. 

Her eyes fell on Waverly, who watched her with Argus-eyes, slowly wandering over Nicole's body. Never breaking the eye contact with each other, Waverly also removed her bra and threw it to the ground. When her hands were finally freed she turned to Nicole’s upper body and stroked her breasts gently. A gentle sigh escaped from Nicole's lips while Waverly massaged her nipples with little small circling. Nicole closed her eyes and devoted her attention completely to Waverly touches. 

When Waverly embraced Nicole's nipples with her thumbs and index fingers, Nicole lost the power to keep her body upright and bent down to Waverly, placing both hands between Waverly's head to support her own weight.

"You're so incredibly beautiful..." Those words came from Waverly’s lips completely fascinated by Nicole body, it didn’t matter how often she saw Nicole naked or in ecstasies it was always new and exciting for her. "I wished this moment would never stop." She continued, as her lips came closer to Nicole's right breast and took her nipple timidly between her lips and nipped on it.

Nicole couldn’t make a clear thought anymore; her mind became completely blank. She groaned, enjoying the tenderness of her lover.

Waverly's right hand slid down Nicole's body like water over a river to the hem of Nicole's underwear and slid skilfully into it. As Waverly slid down, she felt the warmth and dampness of Nicole, a low moan slipped out of her which was not noticed by Nicole. Her index finger and middle finger glided over Nicole's clitoris, so gentle that it felt like a feather was touching Nicole.

"God ... Waves ... please ... I ... I want you ... God ... I need you ... so much." A fleeline Nicole said to Waverly, pride and control had no longer a position of power in this situation.

"Shh... Baby, I'm here. Don’t worry, I'll take care of you my darling." Whilst Waverly spoke these words, she pressed a finger into Nicole. Her finger was immediately embraced and held by Nicole's surroundings, she felt her girlfriend’s walls pulsating for salvation. Waverly's fingers did not move for a moment, waiting for Nicole to relax. As soon as she did, she moved her hand with a gentle rhythmic movement. Like a never-played melody, a melody known only to Waverly and Nicole.

Nicole groaned, her eyes closed, overwhelmed by the stimulation of Waverly's finger in her. "Waves ... Please." A groan escaped from Nicole's mouth.

"Yes baby? Tell me what you need. "Waverly asked, not stopping her movements.   
"More ... I ... God ... Please ..." Nicole groaned, she needed more, everything from Waverly. Nothing was enough, her body was in flames by Waverly’s touches.

As soon as the words were pronounced, Waverly entered with her middle finger in Nicole, while her left hand caressed the clitoris with small circles. "Everything you want baby." Waverly replied completely absorbed by the feeling Nicole's body gave her.

Nicole utterly distracted by Waverly’s administration, tried to focus even if it only was for a second. After such a long time without this closeness, Nicole wanted to come together with Waverly. 

With all her strength Nicole tried to concentrate and leaned even more towards Waverly while her right hand found her way down to Waverly’s hill. She paused for a moment and looked into Waverly's eyes. 

Waverly bit on her lower lip, suppressing a slight moan while she nodded, giving Nicole the last approval that she needed. Not waiting a second longer than necessary, Nicole entered Waverly with two fingers. Waverly’s upper body raised up and a loud moan escaped from her lips.

"I've missed you too, baby." Nicole said, while her hand mimicked the same movement as Waverly’s fingers. Both moved faster and faster in the respective person, the walls contracting faster and stronger. Both gave themselves to the desire. Nicole's body covered with sweat that landed on Wavery's body, the groans on both sides grew louder until they came.

When Nicole came, she could no longer support her weight and landed with full force on Waverly's body. "I'm sorry." A weak apologize came from Nicole’s lips.

"It’s okay." Waverly replied, not really noticing Nicole’s weight on her. Her eyes were heavy, tired from the last few weeks, from today, she finally found peace and quiet with Nicole on her. "Can…. Can we sleep a bit? "Waverly asked, her voice already filled with tiredness.

"Yes, baby. Let’s sleep a little bit." Nicole replied exhausted, her body and mind too tired of the recent events.


	7. The Ceiling

Nicole and Waverly lay in bed, their bodies tightly wrapped and covered by the blanket. The rain came back, beating lightly against the window pane in Nicole's bedroom. Waverly was half laying on Nicole's body, while she draws little figures on Nicole's skin with her index finger. Both did not speak, enjoyed the serenity and peace of their intimacy while listening to the rain.

Nicole's eyes were closed and she concentrated on the touches of her girlfriend. She felt relaxed, happy and satisfied. The last days vanished from her memory and body. Everything was now covered with Waverly, her fragrance, her warmth. Caressing absent now gently Waverly head, thinking of all excuses in this world to never leave this bed again.

“I’ve missed you…I’ve missed this.” The silence broken now from Waverly, still creating little figures on Nicole’s body. 

“Me too, Waves.” Nicole replied, her eyes still closed but her hand now massaging Waverly’s scalp. “My sister was here yesterday to tell me that Donnie is getting married and that I’m not invited to the wedding.” Nicole said it so fast as someone who removed a band-aid. Fast and painless. Her voice gave no sign of hurt. She didn't want it either, she didn't want people who no longer participate in her live to have this power over her.

Waverly said nothing. She continued drawing, this time little hearts on Nicole's body. Her lips pressed against each other, she had to force herself not to say anything and to let Nicole talk at her pace. She couldn't understand how Nicole's parents couldn't accept her. This incredible strong woman, who always was there for everybody, who always put herself in the back and tried to be there for everybody. Ho wit was possible not to love somebody like Nicole.

“I thought it would hurt me more, y’know.” Nicole continued, her eyes now open looking at the ceiling. “But it doesn’t.”  
She sighed as she spoke those three last words. She felt guilty not to feel grief or anger. Maybe she was just too tired to continue to fight for the affection of her parents, maybe too much happened which could not be undone.

“I’m here.” Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole's chin. She didn’t know what else to say except that she was there for Nicole. She stroked Nicole's cheek, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling. It was typical for Nicole to not look at her in such a situation, trying not to break in front of Waverly. She always wants to be strong for Waverly, even in situations in which she does not really need to.

\--------------------

Sarah woke up in her hotel room. Her eyes rested on the ceiling, she made no institution to stand up. She raised her left arm and caught a short glance at her watch. Three hours have passed since Nicole's girlfriend brought her back to the hotel. She stood up and leaned on her elbows, so that her upper body moved away from the bed. It was slightly dark, only the light from the street lanterns went through the curtains and brightened the room. She discovered the minibar, which was set under the TV. She stood up and opened the minibar, the light reflecting on her face. Her gaze wandered over the small packaged nuts to the drinks. "Coke, 7up, Peppers, Water, no alcohol." She sighed, “That figures.”

She closes the door of the minibar and stands up. She went to her jacket and searched for her cigarettes. While lighting a cigarette, she presses on the home button of her mobile phone. 3 messages from Donnie, 2 missed calls and 1 voice mail from her mother, she clasped her mobile phone, pressed again on the home button and entered her password.

“Let's start with the unpleasant part.” She said while she pressed on the play button of the voice mail app and put it on loudspeaker. 

“Here is your mother.” The voice of her mother sound annoyed and higher than usual. “Where in god’s heaven are you Sarah? Donnie said, that you were going away but you didn’t tell him where. Please call me, we are worried that something happened. I know, he broke your heart but running away it’s not a solution young lady! Call me. 

“Well, she is not as angry as I thought.” She said to herself, while the cigarette hung in the right corner of her mouth. She now went to her messages.

"Hey sis, I didn’t tell momma where you are."  
"Tell her I love her and I'm sorry!"  
"And call momma, she already called me 4 times!"

“Ok, I will.” Sarah replied while nipping on her cigarette. “Jesus Christ Donnie, wasn’t possible to put it in one message?” 

She put her cell phone back in the jacket and turned the cigarette off. Her eyes wander to the mirror, she had to get used to her new appearance. She breathed out one last time before she grabbed her jacket and quickly disappeared from her hotel room.

She wandered through the rain and tried to remember that bar near the police station. She had to admit that she was a little lost and had a bad sense of orientation. 

"Wonder of technique, thank you." She spoke, while she opened maps on her phone and searched for Purgatory police station and moved in the direction which her phone indicated.

After a while, Sarah recognized the bar and walked straight ahead. There were not very many people in the bar, just a little thin woman, who just brought the cleaned glasses back into their place. “Well if this isn’t the biggest party I’ve visited, then I don’t know what this is.” Sarah murmured.

“If you didn’t notice, it’s raining. People like to be in their own four walls when it rains and not in a bar.” An annoyed Rosita answered, who wanted to close the bar for tonight. 

Sarah was completely surprised that the barwoman had heard her, even though she had tried to speak very quietly. “Sorry.” She apologized as she went to the bar and sat down on one of the barstools.

“What can I get you stranger?” Rosita asked while she put both hands on the table and looked at the intruder.

“Heineken if you have, please.” Sarah replied while she too looked at Rosita with equal intensity.

“Heineken you want, Heineken you get.” Rosita answered while she turned around to get the beer from the fridge. “So where are you from stranger?” Rosita continued, wanting to know what the stranger wanted here. If she was here for something or someone. 

“How about we start with Names before we get in to details of each other’s life?” Sarah had a strange feeling regarding this barmaid, she didn’t know how she should assess her.

A smile appeared on Rosita's face. “Rosita, Purgatory girl all my life and as you can see barmaid.” Came out of her while she opened and handed the beer over to Sarah and stretched her right hand to greet her officially.

Sarah took the cold beer and put it on the table. “Sarah, Windy City girl and well complicated.” Her hand now embraced the hand of Rosita. 

“Well Sarah, welcome to Purgatory and enjoy your beer.” Said Rosita while turning back to the glassware.

“Thanks, I will” Sarah sipped on her beer while she looked at the bar's equipment.


	8. Capturing Memories

Time past very quickly especially after a few beers. Sarah was still in the bar, there were not many people, except for the few citizens of Purgatory. Sarah talked to Rosita about the last games of the Bulls and Cubs. She felt slowly how the alcohol fogged her brain and she felt more comfortable in her skin.

“So where are your friends?” Sarah dared, even if she knew her sister did not go very often in bars. Perhaps she could catch more of Nicole's life here in Purgatory. Maybe she was lucky and Rosita knew Nicole. However, she was very sure that she knew Nicole. In such a small hicktown, one had to know the Sheriff, wanted or unintentionally.

“Well, there are at home with their beloved ones. Shouldn’t you be there too?” Rosita replied cockily. While she put another beer for Sarah on the table for Sarah.

“Ridin' Solo.” Sarah replied drily, while she took a sip of the beer. Not satisfied with Rosita’s answer Sarah tried again. “Where are the cops going to drink? Is here another bar for cops?” Sarah tried to act cool, hoping not to look like she was searching for information. She was desperately searching for something that perhaps brought her closer to her sister, even if she could not undo the past.

“Well, to be honest we don’t have that many cops in Purgatory, so it wouldn’t make sense to have a bar only for them. So let’s say our bar is for everyone even for cops. Why do you ask? Do you have a cop-fetish?” Rosita's eyebrows rose slightly upwards and looked at Sarah mischievously.

“Who knows? So do they hang out with civilians too or only interrogate them?” Sarah asked as she took a bigger sip of the beer.

“No, I am also friends with a few of them.” Rosita wondered why Sarah was so interested in Purgatory's police. Was she behind Dolls? Or Wynonna? Black Badge?

Sarah sighed, she was not good at such things. She was someone who was very direct and received her answers in a perhaps not very polite but very efficient way. "Do you know Nicole Haught?" Sarah asked without continuing to play this cat and mouse game.

“And who wants to know that?” Rosita asked, a hand under the counter where the Smith & Wesson 357 Magnum laid, which Doc had bought her even if she could defend herself without the weapon.

Sarah noted that Rosita’s posture tensed. "I am her sister, Sarah Haught." She said as her look moved from Rosita to her bottle. Not knowing what reaction she will receive from her opposite.

“Sister?” Rosita asked while she pulled her fingers off the gun. As if she did not know that Nicole had a sister. 

“I guess she doesn’t talk that much about her private life what?” Deprecating laughter came from Sarah's lips while taking another sip of her beer. Of course not, who would. Who would talk about their own family knowing what they did to her. 

“No, she doesn’t.” Rosita answered honestly. She took the empty bottle which stood in front of Sarah and brought it to the trash can. Still somewhat perplexed by the latest information.

Sarah was not surprised at this answer. Hurt? Yes. Surprised? No. “I should go now. thank you for your service. What do I owe you?” Sarah asked, overcoming with tiredness.

“It’s for free. Nicole’s family is our family.” A smile flickered across Rosita's face and showed some sympathy. 

Sarah pulled 50 dollars out of her pocket and put it on the counter in front of Rosita. "Thanks, but I think Nicole wouldn’t agree with you." She stood up and went to the door, without waiting for a response from Rosita, she went out and inhaled the cold air. With a quick hold, she took her cell phone from her jacket pocket and searched on the map her hotel.

As soon as she reached her hotel room, she looked at the watch on her wrist. Too late to call momma, she quickly tapped a message "Momma I'm fine, do not worry, love you."

She removed her clothes and dropped them to the ground. With heavy steps she moved to the bathroom and hastily washed her face and teeth. When she finally laid in the bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

\---------------------------

Waverly slept deeply as Nicole stood up and took her bathrobe, a present from Waverly, which had a unicorn painted on the back and went downstairs.   
When she was down, she took a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water. She looked out of the kitchen window as she took another sip. It was dark in the house but her eyes had quickly become accustomed to the darkness and thus could identify without any problems the contours of her apartment.  
She leaned slightly to the sink and let her head hang a little bit down so that her chin reached her upper body. She breathed deeply in and out and tried to relax her back and neck. 

She heard a noise from the living room. Probably CJ who only now dared to get out of her hiding spot, too much excitement for a day. Nicole could understand that. She also wished that she could hide sometimes.

Nicole did not turn around, she continued to lean against the sink. A smile flashed across her face, as she felt two hands wrapping around her stomach. “Hey… Did I wake you up Honey?” Nicole asked as she put the glass in the sink and puts both of her hands on Waverly's.

“No, but you know I can’t sleep without my bonus blanket.” Waverly snuggled closer to Nicole's back, pulling Nicole even closer trying to eliminate any barriers.

Nicole turned around, leaning over to Waverly, putting her forehead on Waverly's. “I'm sorry honey. I was thirsty.” Nicole touched Waverly's hair as she slowly leaned towards her and laid a short kiss on her lips.

“How about we go back upstairs and you warm my cold feet?” Waverly smiled while her eyes were still closed from kiss.

“Yeah, let’s go upstairs.” Nicole replied. With a lascivious movement one arm behind Waverly's knees and with the other she supported Waverly back and picked her up with a quick motion. 

Waverly surprised by Nicole's action, let a little cry out. “Officer Haught! Well this is something I could get used to.” She laughed while an arm snuggled tightly around Nicole's neck.

A smile hushed over Nicole's face, while she carried Waverly to her bedroom.


	9. Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For understanding: π = Pi = Pie :-)

Sunlight from outside came into Sarah’s hotel room. A slight moan was heard from the otherwise quiet room. Sarah opened one eye while keeping the other one closed. Her head ached from yesterday, her tongue somewhat rough. "Hmph..." She closed her eye again and turned her body to opposite side so that the light no longer hit her face. Little memories of yesterday came as flashbacks into her mind, Niky, Waverly, Rosita, beer… well beers. She tried again to open her eyes, but failed at the attempt and decided to leave them closed for a while.

In such a moment Sarah really wanted to be more like Niky. She could drink two or three beers and then drink water all night. Sometimes Sarah thought that she not only looked just like her father but also carried the same vices as he did. “Okay Haught, come on. Let’s get up.” She whispered to herself, trying to motivate herself. With a hasty movement, she stood up from the bed and tried to keep the turns in her head under control. She moved, slightly wavering, to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

\-------------------------

The birds were chirping with a soothing voice, while the alarm clock rang in Nicole's bedroom. Nicole who had been awake for a while, turned the alarm with a hasty movement off. She didn’t want to wake up Waverly and also wanted to enjoy the silence a little bit longer. Disturbed by the noise of the alarm clock, slight noises came from Waverly's lips while she snuggled closer to Nicole. A smile appeared across Nicole's face. She gently stroked Waverly's head and tried to calm her girlfriend. 

Nicole took a deep breath and laid her head aside to catch a quick glance at the clock. A sigh came out of her, she should get dress for her shift. She carefully separated herself from Waverly's body and stood up from the bed. She took a quick look at the sleeping beauty in her bed before she headed to the door and went out.

Nicole entered the bathroom and washed her face and teeth, after she was done in the bathroom she went to the dressing room and took her uniform out of the closet. She loved the morning routine before work, it was something that never changed and gave her life a certain constancy. As soon as she was dressed, she went to the gun safe and entered the number combination. A short click was heard and signaled to Nicole that she could now open the door. She took out her gun, checked briefly whether her weapon had enough ammunition, put it in her holster, closed the gun safe and moved downstairs.

With a quick movement, she switched on the coffee machine and radio. She did not do this for herself, but for Waverly. She knew that Waverly loved the smell of coffee and music in the morning. She took a post-it note and wrote a small note to Waverly and pasted it to Waverly's favorite mug with the inscription “Cutie π” before she left her house. 

\-------------------------

It was very quiet in the police station. Sarah stood in front of the counter, her feet rocking back and forth and waiting to be noticed by someone. “Well thank God I don’t need help…” She muttered under her breath. Her eyes were observing the whole room and all of sudden a plaque with Nicole’s name struck her eyes. 

She bit on her lower lip while she scans the whole room with her eyes. It didn’t seem like that somebody would enter the reception at any moment. With quick steps she headed to Nicole’s workplace. She slightly touched Nicole’s desk with her fingers when she reached it, her fingers touched the surface of her table while her eyes wandered over the whole table. A few notes, reports and a picture where placed on Nicole’s desk. Nicole’s arms wrapped around Waverly and behind her a woman with a bottle of Whiskey and a Revolver. “Well Revolver girl, you for sure give a flying fuck what the world things of you.” Sarah said with a smile on her face. Her eyes went to the last centimeters of Nicole’s workplace, secretly hoping that she would maybe find another picture with her family on it. As she reached the end of the table and didn’t find another picture she sighed shortly.

“You are not allowed to be behind the counter.” A well-known voice said to Sarah. She jerked briefly.

“Woah Sis, you just scared the living hell out of me.” Sarah said while reflexively putting her right hand on her left breast where her heart is located. 

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" A sigh came out of Nicole, her shoulders hanging down. "Why aren’t you in Chicago?” Nicole came behind the counter and moved toward Sarah. Now standing only a few centimeters from each other apart. "Didn’t you say everything you wanted to say?" Nicole continued while she looked into Sarah's eyes.

“This is a free country, Nicole. I can be wherever I want to be. And this law even applies to this godforsaken hole!” Sarah snapped back. 

“Sarah, lower your voice!” Nicole hissed back, while moving closer to Sarah. “I work here, don’t make a scene in front of my colleagues.”

Sarah took a deep breath, while closing her eyes for a moment. “Yeah, I’m sorry…I just want to make things right y’know? We are family Niky, we should stick together.” Her voice broke at the last words.

“Family? How dare you speak about family. It wasn’t my fault and for sure not my decision to not be a part of this family anymore.” Nicole's eyes filled with water as she spoke. 

“I was not aware of the consequences Niky. Believe me, please. I didn’t think that - ”  
“That what? You telling them that I’m a lesbian wouldn’t have an effect? That they would’ve waved the gay flag at the next parade?” Nicole interrupted. “That’s what you always do. You don’t think when you do shit. You take the easy way out of everything. You fucked it up Sarah and you’ve changed the conversation that night and put me on the spotlight because you didn’t want them to you have a discussion with you. You didn’t want them to be disappointed in you and throwed me to the sharks.” Nicole's body tensed, her hands clenched into fists.

“Niky…I…” Sarah stopped in the middle of the sentence, she didn’t know how to apologize for what she did, she didn’t know how to solve this problem.

“You what? You’re sorry? You didn’t mean it? You didn’t think? What Sarah? Tell me, how you could betray me for your own sake and still have the guts to tell me anything about family values.” Nicole's lips pressed together, her eyes fixed on the picture with Waverly and Wynonna. “I have a family now Sarah. A family that accepts me the way I am and…and the family I was born into it it’s not a part of it.” 

Sarah's heart clenched. It felt like someone stabbed her heart with a knife.


End file.
